


sarutobi hiden

by forlornithologist



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornithologist/pseuds/forlornithologist
Summary: Sasuke takes a nap in a tree. Yukimura is proud. Date judges them both. Kojuurou is there also.





	sarutobi hiden

**Author's Note:**

> against my wishes, i love sengoku basara

Masamune followed Kojuurou’s gaze and a predatory grin bloomed across his face.

 

“Oi, Sanada,” he said, “You okay with your ninja lying down on the job?”

 

Yukimura’s brow knit up in confusion before he looked up and saw Sasuke, who was stretched comfortably on a wide maple branch: arms folded, chin tucked into his chest, eyes closed.

 

“Oh!” Yukimura exulted. “Truly, Sasuke must trust you greatly to allow you to see the hidden technique of the Sarutobi Clan!”

 

“The what,” Masamune said.

 

Yukimura nodded seriously. “He feigns sleep to fool would-be attackers! ‘Sitting still and keeping quiet enhances the senses,’ he told me.”

 

Masamune and Kojuurou exchanged a dubious look. All three stood still for a moment, only the wind and chimes speaking, as they watched the serene rise and fall of the ninja’s chest. 

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Yukimura said with a bow, and slipped away to relieve himself.

 

“Thought ninja were supposed to be the high-strung type,” Masamune muttered.

 

“The weather is agreeable today,” Kojuurou pointed out, “And a garden is a nice place to relax.”

 

“You  _ would  _ say that,” Masamune said, casting about for something on the ground. With a small noise of discovery, he crouched low and picked a stone out of the grass. “This guy’s laziness kinda rubs me the wrong way though. I’ll show Sanada how you deal with monkeys.”

 

He straightened up, squinted against the sun, and took aim. Kojuurou watched in hapless silence as Masamune slung the stone--it cut a high, promising arc, before the ninja snatched it out of the air and cracked one eye open.

 

“Can I help the lords?” he said.

 

Kojuurou hid a smile when Masamune grumbled. 

 

“Coulda sworn I heard the bastard snoring up there.”


End file.
